Amourshipping: Thanksgiving (2016)
by StreetRacer-Sam
Summary: Another occasional one shot. The theme is Thanksgiving. Primarily based on episode 59, Under The Pledging Tree. Make sure you read it out and enjoy it. Happy Thanksgiving all of you, especially for being loyal readers.


**Hey everyone. The one and only Sam is back with another one-shot. And even that is on the occasion of Thanksgiving, so you know what theme we have here. This one-shot is basically based on the episode 59 of the anime. The reason is that I don't celebrate Thanksgiving and I learnt it just…today. Please bear with it, because I know it will more likely be an enjoyable one-shot.**

* * *

"Alright, here we go," said Serena to herself before she stepped forward and placed her Pokedex on the panel on the screen. The screen scanned the Pokedex and with a blimp declared that the process was done.

"And here you go," said Nurse Joy with a polite smile. "You have successfully registered for the Pokemon showcase. Now you are all ready for your rookie class showcase. So, best of luck."

"Thanks," said Serena before picking up the Pokedex. She turned around and glanced at her Pokemon. She knelt down to them. "Now. Fennekin, Pancham, ready?"

"Fenne."

"Pan."

The two Pokemon responded enthusiastically. Serena smiled gratefully before standing up again. She noticed that every one of her friends was staring at her.

"It's your first performance," started Ash in an excited voice.

"I know you will do great!" chimed Bonnie in between.

"Thanks a lot you guys," said Serena with a soft smile.

"I know it doesn't get underway just yet, but are you ready to go?" asked Clemont thoughtfully.

Serena pondered deeply on his words before replying. "Yeah," she said and looked down at her Pokemon. "But a little bit of practice wouldn't hurt," she said. She then looked up at Ash before continuing. "I just have to work as hard as Ash to be successful," she said.

Ash was initially taken aback by her confession but smiled nonetheless. "You are gonna do just fine. Just give it all you've got," said Ash confidently.

"Right," nodded Serena.

And with that the group started to make their way out of the Pokemon Centre. However, just when everyone was about to walk out, they were interrupted.

"Ash?" said Nurse Joy and everyone turned to her. "Can I have a word with you for a moment? It won't take long," she said. Ash looked at everyone. They all nodded in understanding before walking out so Ash could have some privacy.

"Sure thing," replied Ash before walking back to her.

* * *

The door of the Pokemon Centre opened and Ash walked out of it when he noticed that everyone was still out there. However, what caught his attention most was the fact that usually quiet and calm streets of Coumarine City were fully loaded with people around working. They were all putting decorations on the buildings, street lights, houses, and everywhere they could.

"What's going on?" wondered Ash aloud as he joined his friends.

"I wonder if something is going on tonight," added Clemont.

"They are getting ready for the festival," an old but familiar voice sounded. Everyone turned to their left and noticed that Ramos, the Coumarine City gym leader was making his way towards them while riding on his Gogoat.

"Hey Ramos," greeted Ash casually on noticing the gym leader.

"Wow, a festival?" asked Serena remembering Ramos mentioning it.

"The Coumarine City festival happens each and every year," told Ramos. "There is a story. Long, long ago there was a trainer and his Pokemon. They went on a journey together and met countless adventures. So in the end of their journey they settled down on this land and lived here happily ever after. In honor of their lasting friendship the trainer gave his Pokemon a little tree as a lovely reminder of everything they have been through together. Before long the tree grew and grew, becoming the largest tree in Coumarine City, and that tree is known as the Pledging Tree," finished Ramos.

"Ah. That sounds wonderful," exclaimed Serena.

"Hold on a second. Is that tree alive today?" asked Clemont with interest.

"Yes," Ramos nodded and pointed his fingers behind the group. They all turned around and on noticing what Ramos was showing them, they gasped and their eyes widened in surprise. "That's' over there," he said. Indeed there was a gigantic tree on the top of a small hill situated nearly some distance away from the city. On noticing everyone's expression, Ramos continued. "Since then it is said whoever gives their Pokemon a gift while standing under that tree, the bond between them grow even stronger. It has become a tradition," he explained.

"Oh. It's just so sweet," said Serena joyfully.

"Ramos, what time the festival begins?" asked Bonnie eagerly.

"It begins at sun down," he replied and turned to look at all the people of city making their way to the Pledging Tree. They had carts filled with different gifts with humans and Pokemon working together to bring those up in time. "Trainers first place their presents underneath the pledging tree and then the trainers offer the gifts after the sun goes down," he explained.

The group followed his gaze and noticed the same event taking place.

"So that's why they are all headed towards the tree before all that stuff," said Clemont thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a whole lot fun," said Ash excitedly. He then turned to his friends. "Why don't we do it too?" he asked.

"Pika?!" added Pikachu in its over joyous voice as well.

"That's great. It sounds like a lot of fun," said Clemont.

"Hah. I wonder what I should give," raised Serena her opinion as well.

"I wanna give a present too!" chimed Bonnie excitedly.

Ramos smiled at the group. "Good," he started and gained their attention back. "I'm on my way to decorate the tree now," he said and his Gogoat started walking again.

"Great! I'm so glad that you told us," said Ash as Ramos passed them. When he walked away Ash turned to everyone again. "Guys. Now that we know we better go and buy those presents," said Ash.

"Great!" Serena was the first to agree on his opinion. She then reached out for her tablet and opened it. Everyone gathered around her and stared inside it. "There is a shopping street right near the port. Why don't we go there?" she paused and looked up at Ash who was standing right in front of her. "I'm sure we will find everything we need," she continued.

"Good idea," said Ash with a light nod. "What do you say?" he asked and turned to Clemont.

Clemont raised his hand and refused. "No thanks, Ash. I'm going to do something a little different," he said. "I'm off to the Pokemon Centre."

"I know what you are up to," said Ash.

"I bet you do," said Clemont and raised his glasses. "I'm going to assemble my present by hand."

"Sounds cool," replied Ash. "I'm sure your Pokemon will like that best."

"You are right."

"Just make sure you don't blow anything up," said Bonnie in between with a teasing tone. This caused Clemont to lose his calm and he started yelling at Bonnie.

"Come on, Bonnie! My inventions don't always blow up, you know!" yelled Clemont. His face started to flush red as he yelled at his younger sister. Ash's sweat dropped while Serena let out a nervous giggle. Pikachu simple sighed on the scene.

Ash then turned to Pikachu. He grabbed it and put it down on the ground before meeting its level. "Wait for me here, okay Pikachu?" said Ash.

"Pika?" Pikachu titled its head in confusion.

"I know they all love surprises," said Ash while looking up at everyone. "Presents are much more fun when fun when you don't know what you are getting. Right?"

"You are right. Good idea," replied Serena. Serena then turned around and knelt to her Pokemon. "Will you stay here and wait for me too?" she asked. "I'm gonna find you something really nice."

"Fenne!"

"Cham-Cham."

Both her Pokemon agreed immediately.

"So can I take care of them while you are gone?" asked Bonnie on listening the two young trainers.

"Yeah. That'd be great, Bonnie," replied Ash with a smile.

"Yay! Leave it to me!" exclaimed Bonnie joyfully.

Ash stood up and grabbed his all the Pokeball before throwing them up. "Come on out, everybody!" he said. All the Pokeball opened and let out his remaining Pokemon. Frogadier, Hawlucha, Fletchlinder and Goomy all looked at Ash. "You all just relax and wait while we get your presents," announced Ash.

All the Pokemon cried in agreement altogether.

"Okay, Bonnie. It's up to you," he said to the younger girl. "Have fun taking care of them."

"Okay," nodded Bonnie.

"And since I will be making my presents I can watch Bonnie too. We are all gonna have a great time," said Clemont. He then decided that it would be better to have his own Pokemon out as well. "You all come on out as well," said Clemont before releasing all his Pokemon.

Dedenne quickly popped its head out of her bag. Bonnie smiled enthusiastically before turning to all the Pokemon. "Okay, ready? Follow me!" she said before leading all the Pokemon inside the Pokemon Centre. All the Pokemon followed her inside with Clemont walking behind them.

When everyone was out of sight Ash turned to Serena. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm," nodded Serena with a soft smile. Ash turned around and started to walk where Serena had told them to go. Serena quickly followed him and started walking by his side.

"So how are we getting there?" asked Ash without looking at her.

"Um. Let me see," replied Serena and started recalling the information she had received from her tablet. "There is a mono rail that runs through the city. We can use it," she said and smiled.

"Sounds great. We need to hurry then," said Ash. Serena just smiled at him as they continued to walk.

The two passed several shops, several houses and all they could see around was now decorated Coumarine City. Even when the work was still in progress, they could sense that it would be a sight to remember for them. They also noticed the people gathering presents for their Pokemon and could not help but feel awed. They were so many! They could only imagine how interesting their evening was going to be.

While they continued to walk their hands abruptly brushed together. Serena quickly shot a glance at him. Either he did not notice or did not mind it, but he did not give any response. Serena looked at front again and continued to walk. She tried to not think about it, but her mind would not let her. Those dazzling feelings inside her won't let her. Her thoughts returned on Ash every time. She sighed mentally and gave up. She has never succeeded against her mind whenever she was thinking about Ash. She let the situation be.

And now that she started to consider about it, about their situation, she realized that the two had never been alone like this before. They never get time to spend together. There was always something or someone to interrupt.

Serena let out a heavy breath which clearly did not went unnoticed by Ash.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked suddenly.

Serena nearly jumped when he said that but then calmed down almost immediately. "Y-Yes, Ash. I am fine," she said awkwardly. Ash seemed to be convinced from her words so he did not bother to ask further. Serena let out another sigh in relief.

" _Wow,"_ she thought. _"Ash and I are all alone."_ She once again glanced at him from corner of her eyes and realized that he was not paying attention to her, so far. _"It's…It's almost like…"_ the more her mind thought, the more uncomfortable she got and more her cheeks turned redder. _"We are out on a date!"_ she exclaimed in her mind. She once again glanced at his hand. She remembered how warm it felt when their arms brushed together. It was purely unintentional before but now she wanted it to happen again, intentionally. She was dying to hold his hand. She was dying to grab that _damn_ hand!

Her hand turned red as she tried to hold herself back.

The only problem with her was that she did not know how Ash would react to it. Would he be even comfortable with it? Or would he get mad at her? In one word, she was unconfident with her decision.

"Are you sure you are okay, Serena?"

Ash's voice once again snapped her out of her mind. She quickly looked at him and tried to keep her cool as she responded.

"Yes Ash! I am absolutely fine. What happened to me?" she asked. Despite her best efforts she still sounded completely nervous and awkward. Ash raised his eyes at her. And then he did something unexpected.

He grabbed her hand.

He grabbed her hand!

Serena could feel the warmth coming from his hand, despite having glove on. She gasped and her eyes widened and glimmered. She could not believe that Ash actually held her hand.

Ash brought her hand up and in between them.

"Then why is your hand red?" he asked. Serena knew her face would have blown if it was literally possible. That's how much red her face had gotten. That's how much she was embarrassed from getting caught.

"It's nothing!" she practically screamed and quickly pulled her hand back to cover her red face.

"Um, okay?" mumbled Ash in confusion. "If you say so."

Serena let out a heavy breathe now that Ash has let it go. But then she realized what a mistake she had made. She wanted to hold his hand. He did hold her hand. And then she pulled it back out of her own discomfort. It could have been a very sweet moment of her life. Even for the shortest moment, she could feel how nice and comfortable it felt to hold his hand. And now she had brutally kicked her chance away. She could not feel any worse now. She once again glanced at Ash. He was not looking at her anymore.

She sighed out of disappointment. "Oh, Ash. If only you knew," she mumbled under her breath as they continued. If only she could get out of her uncomfortable situation now.

"So what are you going to get, Serena?" asked Ash.

Serena carefully listened to him. She wasn't sure if he did it intentionally or not, but the moment she decided to respond she knew she was feeling much better now.

"I'm not really sure, Ash," replied Serena in her sweet and gentle voice.

* * *

Ash and Serena gasped at the sight of the port. It was huge and vast. The water was calm and blue. And it felt so nice to be in such environment. Even while sitting in the train, they could feel it already.

"It's beautiful," said Serena in amazement.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Ash at the sight.

Serena did not notice that how close they were sitting. But when she did, when she looked at him, and instead of frantically pulling back like always, she stayed still. She stared at him. She just stared at him. He really looked so amazing. Everything about him was cute to her. She let out a soft giggle at him. Ash did not seem to mind that at all. Serena smiled even more. _She had gotten Ash all for herself today. Ash was hers now!_

Soon the train came to a stop and it was the stop Ash and Serena needed to get on. They hung their bags on the shoulder and quickly walked out of the train as soon as the door opened. They continued and made their way out of the station. And the sight they were greeted with was truly amazing.

"Wow," mumbled Ash in amazement.

"It has to be the hottest shopping district," said Serena as the two friends looked around, staring at the different shops in amazement. There were clothing shops, bakeries, gift shops and many more.

"Then I say we go and check out every store," said Ash, getting over his temporary amusement.

"Sounds good," said Serena with a soft giggle. As she looked at Ash, she could not help but notice a hat in a shop behind him. She quickly rushed passed him to take a closer look. It was a white round cap with a black strip, similar to hers. But it additionally has a leaf type structure onto its side, providing an amazing look. "Ah, look at how cute this is," said Serena to Ash. She turned around to call Ash but got confused when she could not find him.

"Serena!" but she soon heard Ash calling her. She turned to the other side and noticed that he was standing out of another shop. "Check out this awesome face! Do you think Pikachu and others will like it?" he asked over enthusiastically.

Serena's sweat dropped on noticing what exactly it was. It was a big cushion like thing with a face that nearly matched to a Meowth. Though it did not have the charm and it was brown in color instead.

"It might be a-ah-a tiniest bit too big," said Serena.

Ash gave her a blank look before looking over at it again. "Now that you mention it, I think you are right," he said.

Serena giggled. _"He is so cute,"_ she thought. She walked to him. "Hey, let's check out another shop," she said. Ash nodded and the two started to walk deeper into the streets. Once again the two happened to come across a shop. Serena stopped and stared at the accessory in amazement. It was a crown with a short blue cape. It seemed to be designed for a small Pokemon, to make it look like a royal Pokemon.

"Ash?" she tried to call him and looked around, when he abruptly called her.

"Serena!" he yelled. Serena turned to him and found him standing nearly few meters away from her checking out some hats. He grabbed a yellow cap before wearing it. "Look at this hat," he said and wore it. "So what do you think?" asked Ash as he turned to Serena.

"Nice but…" Serena paused. She did not meant to be rude or anything. Even if he was providing her so much enjoyment, they still had something else to do first. "Who is going to wear that?" she asked.

Ash thought about what just Serena said and realized she had a point there. "Ah…You are right," he replied and placed it back. He wore his cap back and then grinned at Serena.

The two once again moved on. They went much deeper into the streets. Somewhere inside and they found much more exciting stores. They started climbing up the stairs to reach to them. Serena happened to notice a very nice store and could not control herself anymore. She quickly rushed ahead of Ash while watched her in amazement.

"Hey Ash, this shop has some very nice things. Come here," she said and waved him over to her.

"Oh yeah?" said Ash and quickly rushed to her. He looked inside the shop and noticed that indeed there were a lot of exciting things inside. There were so many equipments that he could not even decided where to look from. Serena seemed to be having same thoughts as they later moved on from the shop.

They continued further.

Ash crossed his arms as he thought deeply. He still hadn't gotten anything he could present his Pokemon with. As much as all those equipments and accessories were nice he found them somewhat unsuitable for his Pokemon. He did not even have a slightest idea about what his Pokemon like. And then he realized just how much he knew about his Pokemon? Has he gotten so lazy that he doesn't know anything about them? Even Pikachu? Ash sighed and glanced at Serena briefly. She was smiling all the time while checking out different shops.

" _At least she is having a good time,"_ thought Ash and smiled.

He was still deep in thoughts when Ash was abruptly stopped by someone. He was man wearing a white bandana over the head. He seemed like a shopkeeper.

"Hey, are you looking for gifts for Pokemon?" he asked loudly. Before Ash could even process and respond, the man suddenly brought a lot of devices and showed them to Ash. "How about one of these macho braces? Oh-hold on! This rocky helmet? Wait! This substitution…"

"Hey wait," Ash tried to say as the man continued to hand him over different things. His panicked voice caused Serena to stop and turn around to look at him. "Will you hold on for a second?!" said Ash loudly but the man did not listen, nor did he stop. He continued. And then came the moment when Ash finally lost his balance and fell down.

"Ash?! Are you okay?" asked Serena as she rushed by his side in concern.

"Oh…Woopsie," the shopkeeper mumbled and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Serena was sincerely worried for him but seemed like he wasn't. "Whoa, I'm stumped. What do I get?" said Ash to himself. Serena was initially surprised that Ash was not even affected by such weight but smiled on realizing that he was still as confused as before. She let out a soft laugh at him.

"You know Ash, you are really hilarious," she said, laughing.

"Hmm?" Ash looked up at her in confusion but then realized what she meant. He was so lost into his thoughts that he did not even realize what was happening around him. The two then shared a small happy moment as Ash also started laughing at his misfortune.

With the help of Serena, Ash finally stood up again and after brushing off his clothes they started to walk into the different part of the streets. All the while Serena was joyous that she was finally having such a good time with Ash, which was pretty much a date to her, Ash was still confused. He could not justify what to get for his Pokemon.

The two soon came across another shop. Both the friends laid their eyes on something which quickly gained their attention.

"Hey Ash! Look at this!" said Serena joyously.

"Hey Serena. I will be checking out that store, alright?" replied Ash.

"Yeah, sure-wait what?!" Serena turned around to look at Ash and realized that he was standing at some distance from her.

"I will see you back at the station, alright?" said Ash.

"But Ash…" she whined. And before Serena could think of a response Ash ran away from her. She moaned in disappointment. "You'd to go already?" she said and then pouted. She was looking forward to have some more time with Ash. Seems like his need to get his Pokemon something nice has gotten in her way.

As Ash was running away he gave Serena a final glimpse. He could not help but notice that she seemed sad. He wondered. _She didn't want him to leave?_

Serena sighed before decided to move on. She still needed to get her Pokemon gifts. As she walked she happened to come across a shop. She glanced at a dress inside which made her stop. She turned to it and stared at it in awe. It was a long white gown, perfectly carved. It also has jewels over it to give it a distinct shine. "It's adorable," moaned Serena. "I wonder how will I look in that dress? How will Ash react on seeing me into that?"

* * *

"Thank you very much," said Serena gratefully and smiled before she exited the store. After spending some time pondering about how Ash left her, Serena actually decided to get something for her Pokemon. She had found pretty decent items. However the job wasn't just done there. She still needed to finish decorating it and preparing it for her Pokemon. But first she needed to meet Ash again at the station. He said they would meet there. So with her mind set she started walking towards the station. She still could not wait to see what Ash had bought for his Pokemon. He was in such a rush when he went away. She just smiled at the thought of Ash.

Unbestknown to her, Ash was not as lucky as she was thinking. Granted that Ash had left her in rush but that did not help him, even a bit. He could not get anything for them. Nothing suited him or his choice. He could not help but gave up on his quest and made his way to the port out of exhaustion. He sat down on one of the hanger of the ship and let out an exhaustive sigh. He was disappointed. Very, very disappointed.

"It's almost evening and I still haven't got anything," said Ash to himself. "And on top of that I probably made Serena upset after leaving her behind," he continued. He still remembered she seemed pretty upset because he left her. Neither he got his Pokemon gifts, nor could he keep Serena happy even for a day. Thinking about Serena, didn't Nurse Joy mention…? "Oh shoot!" exclaimed Ash suddenly on remembering something very important. It was as important to him as getting his Pokemon gifts. How could he forget it? He quickly got up and started running towards the station. He had to move fast. Who knows if Serena was already there and for how long she had been waiting for him?

* * *

Ash looked around the station but could find no sign of Serena. He had been here for now nearly five minutes. Maybe Serena was late after all. And just as he thought that, as if on cue, he noticed Serena running towards him with a carrying bag in her hand.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said as she stopped in front of him. She caught up with her breath before looking up at Ash. She was so excited to see his gifts that first thing she did was look for the gifts. But she found nothing with him. "Where are your gifts, Ash?" she asked.

Ash smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I-ah…I couldn't find anything," he said and then let out a small disappointed sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Serena. And she meant her words deeply. She knew how much this occasion meant to him. He was the one to suggest celebrating the occasion. And now he would be the one without any gifts.

Ash however, responded more positively to her disappointment. "Don't you worry, Serena. We still have some time," he said and started to walk inside the station. Serena followed him.

"Just think with a relaxed mind, Ash. I know you will figure out something, okay?" said Serena in an attempt to reassure Ash.

"Hopefully," replied Ash with a sigh.

As the two friend walked, when Ash stepped inside the station, something happened, and it happened really so suddenly that nobody got to process anything. When Ash entered he was greeted with an unexpected surprise. Apparently, he happened to be the millionth visitor of the station and in the honor he was presented with a gift. As much as surprise it was, Ash felt bad that it was him receiving gift when his Pokemon were the one who meant to get the gifts.

"You did it!"

"I did what?" asked Ash.

"You have the distinct honor of being our one millionth customer!" said a worker.

"Who-me?!"

"Give this young man a round of applause!" said another worker and the civilians those were around started clapping for Ash and congratulate him. Ash scratched the back of his head nervously while Serena stared at him in amusement.

"On the memory of this occasion," said a worker and stepped forward with a gift wrapped nicely in his hands. "Please, accept this gift!"

"Hey. Thanks a lot, really," responded Ash and took the gift from the worker.

* * *

"I never guess I had be the one to get a gift," said Ash half heartedly. They had climbed back in the train and were sitting together on their way back to Pokemon Centre now. Serena had her bag in her lap and her shopping bag next to her.

On hearing Ash she turned to him. "What did they give you Ash? Please, show me," she said demandingly. "Please, come on."

"Well…Alright," replied Ash before he turned to the gift in his hands. He opened the case and saw that there was a long blue ribbon wrapped together and place nicely on cotton.

"Wow, it is such a pretty ribbon," exclaimed Serena. Her eyes glimmered beautifully at the sight of it, the ribbon of same color as her eyes.

"Yeah, but," Ash paused and closed the case. "I still have to get presents for my Pokemon," he said half heartedly.

Serena could feel how disappointed he was."I forgot all about it," she said in a similar tone. Ash let out a sigh. Serena knew that Ash was in trouble and never had she felt such an urge to help him out. He had given her a day to remember after all. "You know," she said sitting straight again, and then leant her head towards Ash. "Pikachu and others will love anything you chose. All that they care about is that the gift has come from you."

"You think?" asked Ash, surprised.

"Sure!" she replied and turned back to him again. "What would make you happy if got a gift?" asked Serena.

"Make me happy?" repeated Ash Serena's words. Right then the train started to descend in speed. The final destination was in sight. "Doesn't matter?"

"Yeah," nodded Serena and smiled. "Because they are your Pokemon and they think just like you do," she said.

"Think like I do?" said Ash. "What would make me happy?" he pondered as the passengers started to prepare to get off the train. Suddenly he got an idea. He quickly stood and exclaimed. "That's it Serena! That's it!"

His voice was loud and gained some unwanted attention from people around. Serena just stared at him in confusion. "Huh?"

Soon the train finally came to stop and people started to move towards exit. Ash was the first one to exit before Serena followed him. Right after coming out, he started running away.

"Thanks a lot. Later," he said and started running away. He nearly lost his grip and slid down but gained his balance back quickly.

"Where are you going Ash?" yelled Serena after him. Ash stopped and turned around.

"I've got to go somewhere, Serena. I will meet you back at the Pokemon Centre!" he said before once again running off.

"Huh? Somewhere? Where where?" she questioned behind him but he never turned around to respond back. Instead he ran. He ran and he continued to run without looking back. It did not take him too long when he found himself on the edge of the forest next to the town, before he decided to go even deeper.

After some times, Ash felt a need to catch his breath so he stopped. He breathed rapidly and stared at the sight in front of him. It was a very vast forest. Sun could be seen going down behind it and it made a beautiful scene as well. But Ash did not have time to admire that. He had much more important things to do.

He held his cap and turned it around. "Let's do this!" he said to himself before going in.

* * *

Serena stood outside the Pokemon Centre with her back leaning against the wall. She looked up and saw all the decorations that had been done for the occasion. Every house, building, shop, street lamps and even trees and bushes, everything was nicely decorated. Light were illuminating the whole Coumarine City beautifully. Most of the people had already brought their gifts to the tree so almost everyone was now making their way to there. But despite such a healthy environment Serena could not even smile. Ash still had not returned. And it was almost time to go. She was worried that if he even managed to find something at all?

She let out a sigh. She was missing him so badly right now, especially after spending some quality time together. She could not help but think how amazing it would have been if it was really a date?

"Serena?"

She heard herself being called by…by… Her eyes immediately darted up and noticed that it was Ash. He returned! And he had a big bag full of something hanging on his back.

"A-Ash? You are back," she said and could hold her smile back anymore.

"Of course I am, Serena," replied Ash before smiling cheekily. He then placed the heavy bag on the ground. "And, look…I have got something for everyone too!"

"You have got something very big, Ash," said Serena and glanced at the bag. She let out a wide smile. "I know your Pokemon will like it for sure!"

"You bet," said Ash and rubbed his nose. "So, what about your gift?" he asked.

"I had finished them already. And then I was waiting for you…" said Serena and trailed of in the end. Her cheeks heat up as she spoke.

"Heh. Thanks a lot Serena," said Ash.

As the two friend continued to talk the door of Pokemon Centre opened and Clemont and Bonnie walked out with all of their Pokemon following behind.

"So you are finally back," said Clemont.

"Yep," replied Ash and turned to his Pokemon. "And I brought something for you too!" he continued. His Pokemon let out a loud joyous cry in unison and everyone knew that they were extremely happy.

"I made them something too!" piped Bonnie in between.

"You did?" asked Ash and raised his eyes. "What it could be?" he said thoughtfully.

"You have to wait," said Bonnie with a sheepish grin.

Clemont then turned to Ash. "I guess we will be going now, won't we?"

"Yeah, sure. Just-" Ash was about to agree when he realized something. _Oh shoot!_ Ash looked at Serena and realized that she was staring at him in anticipation. "Oh, you go without me. I will be right behind you guys," said and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, sure. But what is it, Ash?" asked Serena with interest. In response Ash did something that caused Serena's face to heat to up immediately. He winked at her, even if playfully, he winked at her.

"You have to wait to find it out," said Ash. He then quickly grabbed the bag of his gift and brought it inside the Pokemon Centre with him. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie proceed to walk away with all the Pokemon following. Pikachu insisted to stay but Ash refused to it. Whatever it was, Ash wanted to keep it a secret for the longest.

Ash noticed Nurse Joy on the reception table and she seemed to be getting ready to leave as well. Ash made his way to her. "Hey Nurse Joy," he called. Nurse Joy looked up from her work to him and smiled politely.

"Ash. It's good to see you again. I was just thinking about you."

* * *

The group had recently got to the Pledging Tree. And the first thing that they did was make their way to Ramos.

"Oh, so you are all here already?" he spoke.

"Well, yeah," replied Ash in everyone's regard. "So what do we do next?"

"You place you gifts over there," said Ramos and pointed towards the base of tree. The group turned there and saw a wide range of gifts placed there. They were small, big and even tiny, but they were gifts nonetheless.

"Alright, thanks," said Ash as the group walked under the tree. Clemont and Bonnie proceed to place their gifts. Bonnie had a roll of paper tired up nicely with a red ribbon while Clemont placed a wooden box with a ribbon over it. Serena placed her gifts safely as well, when she felt the ground thumped. She looked at her left and saw that it was none other than Ash. He nearly threw the heavy bag near her. When she looked at him he was smiling nervously. Pikachu was giving her similar gesture while rubbing its cheek. Clearly the two were so alike.

Serena nervously giggled at him.

The group then made it to front of the crowd as they gathered to begin the celebration. Ramos was standing in front of everyone with his Gogoat by his side and a lever in front of him.

"What happens next?" asked Bonnie with excitement.

"Well, I suppose that we will find out soon enough," replied Clemont.

"Let's begin," said Ramos to gain everyone's attention. When everyone had their attention at him he continued. "In the strengthening of bond between trainer and Pokemon, let us begin over lovely celebration as we all gather together here beneath the Pledging Tree," he paused and stared at everyone. They were all excited to get it started. "And now it's time for the countdown!" he added before grasping the lever.

"Five."

"Four."

"And three."

"And two."

"And one!"

Everyone shouted altogether in unison and excitement. And with the final word out, Ramos pulled the lever up. Electricity surged through the circuits as the base of the Pledging Tree shone with lights. The lights turned on is such a way that on staring from afar it looked like the light was making its way upwards on the tree. Like some veins, lights were also hanging from the branches of the tree. The sight was one to remember. It was definition of absolute beauty.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," exclaimed Serena.

"Totally amazing," added Ash.

"So sparkly!" said Bonnie.

"It is like tower of light," said Clemont and momentarily recalled the view of Prism Tower from Lumiose City.

Everyone was amazed by how beautiful the Pledging Tree looked. It was literally one of the very beautiful things they have seen. Little after that, everyone made their way to the tree and started picking up the gifts.

Soon all the Pokemon of the group gathered together and stood alongside each other as the group stood in front of them. Bonnie decided to go first with her present. She opened the paper roll she had placed before.

"So, what do you think? Doesn't it looks like you guys!" said Serena in excitement and showed the paper to them. All the Pokemon agreed immediately and let out a cry. Pikachu, Dedenne and Chespin seemed to be most touched by the gesture of the young girl. Their eyes glimmered at her effort. It was a group drawing Bonnie had drawn for them.

Serena decided to go next. She knelt down next to Fennekin and Pancham before extending her arms. "Tada!" she exclaimed. Her Pokemon looked at their gifts. There was a pink ribbon in her right hand and a styled sunglass in her left hand. "Ribbon for Fennekin and the sunglasses are for Pancham," she said. "I did the decorations myself."

The two Pokemon stared at their gifts in amazement. While Pancham still had its arms crossed it was still amazed. Fennekin meanwhile was clearly impressed. Its eyes glimmered at the sight of the beautiful pink ribbon.

"Fenne-kin!" the fire fox Pokemon let out a small cry before jumping into Serena's arms. Serena quickly held Fennekin into a short hug. Its tail wiggled and Serena could not hold her giggle. Pancham turned away out of its ego but could not hide its obvious blush.

"Here," said Clemont and moved the wooden box towards his Pokemon, Luxio, Bunnelby and Chespin. He grabbed the ribbon and pulled it out. "This ribbon is actually a wind up key," he said and put it in a slot. "If you put it in here and turn it like so," he said and wind up the key. His Pokemon watched in anticipation and their eyes widened when the box suddenly opened. There were three small miniature of each of them and they started moving in a circular motion with a soft melody playing behind. Their eyes glimmered at the sight. It was obvious that they loved it so much. "See, I have even made your miniatures here," said Clemont. He then looked at his Pokemon and smiled on realizing that his hard work had paid off.

And finally it was Ash's turn. He placed his bag on the ground and in front of his Pokemon. He let it go and the bag opened up, revealing itself just to be a big piece of cloth. However, what inside was brought many attentions. There were all kind of delicious berried into it. From different colors, to different sizes, to different shapes, there was huge variety. "I handpicked these berries," said Ash. "There is a lot for you guys so you all dig in!" he added. His Pokemon stared at their treat. There were so many. And knowing that Ash brought them these, they could not be any happier.

They all quickly rushed to their trainer's side before digging into their delicious treat. Even Frogadier did not stand back regardless of how proud Pokemon it was. Ash smiled at every of his Pokemon. His hard work had finally paid off.

"Ash?"

Ash heard a familiar voice calling him. He turned around in time to notice that Serena was walking towards him with her hands clasped behind her back.

"So this is what you got them?" she asked in her soft voice.

"Yeah. I realized that we all share the same love," he replied and placed his hands on the waist. Soon Clemont and Bonnie joined them too. "It was pretty difficult to get it in time. But I would do anything for my Pokemon. They have been there for me every time. They deserve it," he said.

"Well said, Ash. I like your attitude," said Clemont.

"Heh. Thanks Clemont," he replied.

Serena just stared at him with her eyes lowered into a soft glance. She just could not get enough of him no matter what she does. He always seemed to amuse her. He always had.

Clemont's eyes then abruptly landed on a certain present that was still under the pledging tree. "Hey, look what's there," he said and everyone turned into the pointed direction. They all noticed the present and walked to it. Nobody had taken it yet so they decided to check it. Clemont sat next to it took it. There was a letter over it.

"For Serena," Clemont read aloud before turning the letter around. "It's for you Serena."

"For me?" asked Serena in confusion. She walked forward and took the present from Clemont. "Who might have send it?" she wondered. She opened the box and when she noticed what it was, she gasped. It was a white and pink dress with a red ribbon on the chest area. There was also a black and red mini-skirt. "What…Who send it?" she wondered in confusion, complete oblivious of the reaction Ash was giving to her reaction.

"Surprise," he said quietly. Serena turned to him and stared at him in confusion.

"Ash…did you?"

* * *

"Mom? You send it?!" said Serena aloud over the video phone to her mother who was on other side.

"Do you like it?"asked her mother.

"Oh mom," mumbled Serena quietly. She felt so emotional that she could not talk properly.

"I figured that if you have to enter the Pokemon Showcase, you wanna need a brand new outfit," she said. She noticed Serena's reaction before continuing. "I was right."

"You were," said Serena.

"I know you don't like any of the outfits I pick up. So I tried something different. I chose the outfit that I didn't like," said Grace and playfully winked at Serena.

"That's so sweet mom. Thank you so much," said Serena in excitement and felt her eyes getting teary.

"I know you will be amazing, Serena. Good luck," said Grace.

Serena wiped a tear of her eyes before replying. "Thank you mom, really. Thank you so much."

Meanwhile Serena's friends who were standing behind her smiled on hearing the conversation. Even all the Pokemon felt happy for her. Just then, Serena's mother happened to look at Ash.

"Ash?" she called. Ash quickly turned to her and on being called walked next to Serena. "Thanks so much for helping me out to keep it a surprise for Serena," she said.

"Surprise?" said Serena in confusion and turned to Ash. "So you knew it all along?"

"Well, your mom asked me to help her out. How could I have said no?" replied Ash cheekily before scratching the back of his head nervously.

Serena turned to her mother, her confused expression still on. "But why…?" she asked.

"I figured it would be best to receive the gift from someone you dear most," said Grace before she teasingly winked at Serena.

"Yeah, I agree," gave Ash his own opinion.

Initially Serena was confused as if what that meant. But on recalling how her mother winked at her…that means…

"Mom!" exclaimed Serena out of embarrassment. She could feel her face heating up out of embarrassment. She could feel herself blushing madly. Grace simply laughed at her daughter's reaction for her obvious crush while Ash stood confused wondering what he missed.

Suddenly there was a weird light came from outside. Everyone turned into the direction and could not help but notice how bright and colorful it looked. Since the talk was nearly over they bid their goodbyes to Grace before rushing out with their Pokemon as well. Their eyes glued to the sky over the Pledging tree.

"Firework!" exclaimed Bonnie in amusement.

Fireworks of various colors were fired up in the sky. And with the light of beautiful tree glimmering below it, sight became a memory itself. Natural light of moon only added more beauty into it.

"It's adorable," said Serena in pure amusement. Her hands clasped together while she still held her brand new outfit in her hands.

Ash also stared at the firework at first, but then out of corner of his eyes glanced at Serena. She was smiling, completely flowing into the feeling. She was absolutely happy with so many events had happened today.

As Ash stared at her, he could not help but felt nostalgic. For everything Serena had done, from helping him out time to time, to taking care of his Pokemon for him, providing him so many delicious macrons, for taking care of him and his Pokemon and for always being there for him when needed, he could not help but felt grateful. She was a friend that he never thought he would ever get. Despite him not remembering her at their first meeting in Kalos, instead of getting mad or upset, Serena decided to cheer him on for his Pokemon gym match. And he knew, he had openly admitted that she was the reason why he won that day. It felt like it was just yesterday he asked her out to go on the journey with him. And she agreed. He could never repay her for whatever she had done for the group, for Pokemon, and for him. He knew he had never felt so grateful to anyone before, perhaps his mother was exception.

Then he realized, even if not completely there should be a way to repay her. He remembered that ribbon that he got earlier that day as being the one millionth visitor of the station. He knew how much Serena loved that blue ribbon he got. And he personally thought, such beautiful thing could only match a beautiful personality like Serena.

"Hey Serena," called Ash a little hesitantly.

"Yes, Ash?" she said back and turned to him.

Ash scratched the back of his head before he looked at her and moved his hand forward with the case in it. "Here," he said. "Take this. I wanted you to have something from me," he said.

Serena stared at the ribbon box with utter surprise. "But… What for?" she managed to ask.

Ash glanced at all the Pokemon that were standing beside them and his friends, who were glancing at them. He turned back to Serena. "You have been an important part of our group, Serena. You have helped us out time to time, you have looked after us. And you have supported me every time as well. Not to mention, if it wasn't for your help I wouldn't have able to get them the presents," Ash paused and once again glanced at his Pokemon. They were enjoying the firework. "So, this is just my way of saying thanks a lot," he said. Serena however still felt unconvinced. She was so stunned from the sudden confession that she could not even move. That was so sudden. Ash continued. "And I think it will look cute on you," he said and rubbed his nose. He felt his face heating up and a wired sensational feeling running through his chest. It felt so warm, yet so comfortable; he just could not describe the feeling.

"I uh," Serena tried to respond back but found herself at the loss of words. Emotions were trying to explode out of her but she could not manage them. She could not help and let out a smile, huge smile. She took the box from him and then, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. Her whole body pressed against his and nearly startled him. He took a few steps back out of surprise. Serena's new dress was pressed between their bodies.

Ash could feel his heart pounding faster. It was getting too much for him to control. He was at complete lose of words.

"Uh," Ash tried to speak but could not. So he did what he does best. He listened to his heart. And his heart told him to return the sweet gesture Serena was giving to him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her back before completing the hug.

"Ash," said Serena. Her voice almost muffled against his shoulder. "Thank you so much. I will always treasure it, I promise!" she added before she snuggled on his shoulder.

"You are welcome, Serena," replied Ash before he smiled himself.

Clemont and Bonnie along with their Pokemon could not help but notice the event taking place. They smiled, knowing how much this moment meant to the two young friends. This special celebration of Coumarine City has not only strengthened their bond with Pokemon, but it had brought two friends even closer than before. It has strengthened the bond of two friends. And the promise that Serena had just made, was the sign of their everlasting relationship because it was made **Under the Pledging Tree!**

* * *

 **And here you go guys. I know, not the best Amour work of mine, but it was mostly on Thanksgiving and I always found that episode similar to Thanksgiving. Anyway, I know that I am a day late, but Happy Thanksgiving to everyone.**

 **Let your thoughts come through reviews and please, please, please vote in the poll on my profile.**

 **Breaking news! Do you know that Serene Phoenix (and Reborn) and Serene Dreams have very high potential to get back on FanFiction? You should check it out ASAP. The story is in my favorite list if you can't find it. It was one of the earliest and most popular Amourshipping stories of the time until it went on the two years hiatus. But now it can be back. Not 100% sure, but there are high chances.**

 **I will see you guys next time.**


End file.
